


Margaret

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex, eddie is underage, kind of a side story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's first time doesn't go entirely to plan.</p><p>Can serve as a side story to Travesty, but that story isn't necessary to read this and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margaret

**Author's Note:**

> First off, let me say that while this could work as a side story to Travesty (my longass Comedian backstory) and the point after his attack on Sally when he hires a hooker, it really doesn't fit within the canon of the fic. In that fic, he fucked her in an alley and talked about it like it was uneventful, but it's far from uneventful in this story and he takes her back to his apartment. Really, I only connect this to that because I borrowed some lines from Travesty to help me set the scene. Whatever.  
> So, basically, sixteen-year-old Eddie fucks a hooker, but then she starts acting kinda weird.

He was young enough and drunk enough to think she was beautiful, with her red hair that was almost the right color and her heavy makeup that did nothing to hide how gaunt her face was. And he was just looking for something to help him take his mind off things, something to help him forget, if only for tonight.

Eddie Blake was on his own again and he knew that it was entirely his fault, but that did not stop him from resenting every last member of the Minutemen who had voted him out, that didn't stop him from resenting Hooded Justice for catching him just when he was about to stop and apologize, that didn't stop him from resenting Larry for not allowing him to see Sally afterwards, further preventing him from apologizing. He even resented Sally sometimes when he thought about it for too long, for leading him on and making him think she wanted him, for _making_ him do what he had done to her.

But that wasn't right. He knew that she hadn't made him do anything and that everything he had done had been a result of his own inability to handle disappointment and control his temper. It was him who had fucked up, and now he had to face the consequences. He could no longer be a part of the Minutemen and he could no longer see Sally, much less continue to try for a relationship with her.

He was alone and he was drunk and he missed her and he had wanted her for so long and he was never going to have her, and that was what lead to his search that night. Of course, in his line of work, he had busted his fair share of hookers before, and he knew where to find them and how to spot one. Hell, he even vaguely knew how to approach one, even if he hadn't done so before.

The red haired one- whose color probably came from a bottle, but that didn't matter, not really- was his best option. She was pretty, or she was pretty enough with this lighting and his naivete and intoxication, and he walked up to her, stealing a few glances over his shoulder to make sure no heroes were going to come barreling in and arrest all the prostitutes. She caught on to what he was doing and snickered to herself.

“Say, you, uh, you free tonight?” he asked, hands jammed in his pockets.

“Kid, I ain't never done a thing for free,” she replied. It unnerved him, the easy way she called him that, but she did look older than him- early-to-mid-twenties, if he had to guess. Still, he had hoped he looked older than his age.

“That's not what I meant,” he mumbled. “I meant, ya know, if you wanted to...” He fished in his pocket and pulled out the fat wad of bills he had accumulated after some extensive pickpocketing. He was only intending to show her he had the money, but before he could react, she had snatched it from him and begun to count.

“Yeah, I think I can make time for a cute kid like you,” she said with a grin. “You got somewhere we can go?”

He nodded, still surprised at how quickly she had grabbed his money. “Yeah, I don't live too far from here,” he said, taking her by the hand, not wanting to take any chances of her trying to run off with his money. She may have been a little quicker than him, but there was no way she was stronger.

“My name's Margaret,” she said, “if you were wondering. But I can be whoever you want tonight.” She snickered again, and it was clear that she was messing with him, probably because of his age.

When they reached his apartment, he unlocked the door and threw it open, allowing her to go in. She looked around at the sparse furniture and mess, which mostly consisted of bottles after the past two days, and he was glad that he had remembered to put his costume away.

“S'not much, but this is it,” he said. They stood facing each other for a while, her looking expectant. “What?” he asked finally.

“Well, you gonna do something or what?” She raised a brow. “I mean, I don't mind getting paid to just stand around, but I figured you'd wanna do a little bit more than that.”

“'Course I'm gonna do something!” snapped Eddie, and started for her, then paused, hanging back. How was he supposed to start this with her? He thought he knew what to do before, but Sally hadn't exactly appreciated his advances, and this was a prostitute! The rules could be completely different here.

Margaret burst out laughing. “Oh my god, you haven't done this before, have you?” She shook her head. “I knew you were young, but this is too funny!”

He felt himself getting angry and had to try to calm himself down, before he lost his temper and did yet another thing he would regret. “What, bought a gal? No, I haven't done that before.”

“No, kid, I mean any of this,” she replied with a smirk. “It's pretty damn obvious you've never been with a woman before.”

“Have so!” he snapped. “I've done this hundreds of times! Maybe even thousands.” He glared at her, as if daring her to challenge him, but she only laughed harder.

“Whatever you say, little virgin.”

Again, his anger flared up, and he knew if he did not take his mind off of it soon, he wouldn't be able to hold back. “Look, can we just do this already?!”

“That's what I've been trying to do, kid. Where's your bedroom at?” she asked. He lead the way and grabbed her, pushing her down onto his bed. She stared up at him and his breath caught in his throat. Even with all the gaudy makeup on, there was something in her expression that was so sexy he could hardly stand it, and he felt himself growing immediately hard.

He kissed her, and it was nothing like the kiss he had shared with Sally at the Christmas party, but it was nice in its own way. She bit down hard on his lower lip, and he let out a deep moan that he hadn't realized he was holding back. It didn't matter that she wasn't the one he really wanted; he wanted her bad, and she was more than enough for him tonight.

Their kiss was a long one, and when he finally broke it, panting as he tried to catch his breath, he was surprised to see that she looked bored. She must have kissed a dozen men that month at the least; she was waiting for the main event. He fumbled with his pants, unbuttoning them and trying to shimmy out of them while remaining on top of her. That was easier said than done, and he nearly rolled off the bed, falling onto her.

She groaned, pushing him off of her, before laughing. “Need a little help there, kid?”

“I don't need any help,” he growled. “I can do this myself!”

“Coulda fooled me,” she replied with a wink. She was really, really testing his patience right now.

“Look, would you just shut up and let me do this?!” He glared at her, undressing the rest of the way. Despite his mood, he was still incredibly aroused, and he set to undressing her, but he found himself stuck, fumbling with the buckles on her garters. Her clothes were needlessly complicated and he growled in frustration.

“Look, sweetie, if you need help, I can help you,” she said. “Otherwise you're just paying me for nothing.” He started to protest again, but she held up a hand to stop him. “I'm not saying you need help, I'm just saying this is going to be better for both of us if you just let me handle this.”

He sighed, embarrassed that he had not been able to figure this out yet. “Fine, fuckin' fine.”

“Alright, you just lay back and let me handle things, kid,” she said, stripping the rest of the way. He laid down as she had instructed and she climbed on top of him, straddling him and looking down. “This really is your first time, isn't it?”

“I told you, it's not!” He hoped that she couldn't tell he was blushing.

“How old are you, virgin?” she asked, ignoring him. “You gotta be pretty young.”

“I'm an adult, I can take care of myself,” he grumbled.

“So, what? Fourteen?” she teased. “Nah, you at least gotta be fifteen, right?”

“I'm sixteen!” he shot back, before he could really think about his response. She burst into howling laughter and his blush darkened.

“Well, that's not _too_ young,” she said, smirking at him. “Really, it's kind of cute. Your first time and you're just sixteen.”

“Fuck you! Ya know, it's illegal to have sex with minors.”

“So's prostitution, but that didn't stop me, and it didn't stop you from hiring me,” she shot back with a giggle. He didn't even have a good comeback for that, and looked off to the side. “Hey, don't look away,” she chided. “I at least wanna look at you while we do this, you got real pretty eyes.”

“Shut up,” he snapped, “I don't want any of that lovey-dovey bullshit. 'Sides, my eyes are just gray.”

“Actually, they're blue,” she replied, “and I'm a sucker for blue eyes. But okay, no romance. Just don't blame me if you turn into a sobbing mess, telling me you love me just cos it feels so good.” Margaret winked.

“Fuck no! C'mon, I thought you said you wanted to get on with it,” he said, glaring up at her. She was just barely above him at this point, so close he could almost feel her, and he wanted her, even if she was being incredibly annoying.

Without a word, she took his cock in her hand, and he hissed, the sudden contact surprising him but feeling so incredibly good. Guiding him, she lowered herself onto him, the tip of his cock slowly entering him as she let go. He moaned, unable to hold it back even if he wanted to, and she slid down, fitting the rest of him in. It didn't take much work for her, what with the amount of experience she had, but it still felt so good, having his cock wrapped in her flesh like that.

“Oh, God,” he cried out pathetically, “that feels so good, Jesus Christ!”

“I'm just sitting here, hon,” she replied, and it was true. She hadn't moved at all in some time, but he felt so amazing, better than anything he had ever felt before. A hell of a lot better than his hand felt, at least.

But he knew that he was supposed to move, and she was looking bored again, nowhere near as into this as he was, so he arched his back, thrusting into her a bit. Immediately, he was overwhelmed with sensation and moaned out helplessly, biting his lip to try to silence himself. He knew he was showing more enthusiasm than she was, but it was so hard to control and she just felt so damn _good_ on him, and he was practically blinded by pleasure.

So this was what he had been missing out on all this time, this was what he could have had if everything had gone the way he had wanted it to. He made another effort to fuck Margaret, thrusting a bit more rapidly, but the friction was too much and he wasn't going to last from much of this, he wasn't going to last at all in fact, and that was all it took to push him over the edge with one desperate cry of, “Oh, God, _Sally_.”

He was left panting, forehead damp with sweat, eyes closed in pleasure, and it wasn't until he felt Margaret slowly pulling off of him that he was brought back to reality. She lay down beside him and his face burned as he recalled exactly what he had called her in the throes of passion. He opened his eyes and turned on his side to look at her, wondering what she would have to say about that.

“Well, that was quick,” was all she said.

“Shut the fuck up,” he mumbled, not meeting her eye.

“Nah, it's okay,” she replied, grinning at him. “I've had virgins take less time than that, and it was a good ten seconds.” He glared at her, ready to snap, but she just giggled. “Come on, it's okay! You really are far from the worst client I've had.”

“Well, thanks, I guess,” he muttered.

“That _is_ a compliment, you know. I'm used to old guys, so it's nice to have a fresh face like you, and I'm used to the old creeps asking to do the weird stuff.” She shook her head, laughing. “Not that I mind _all_ of that, the normal stuff gets boring after a while. But they don't really put any focus on pleasing me either way, so I guess it doesn't matter.”

“What do you mean by...weird?” he asked, morbidly curious.

“Oh, you'll understand when you're older.” She rolled her eyes.

He thought about pressing further and insisting that he was old enough, but that wouldn't do him much good, and he figured he probably didn't want to know anyway. Instead, he thought about something else she had said. “So, what, you didn't like what we did?”

“Do I really gotta answer that, with you lasting as long as you did?” she asked. “It doesn't matter anyway. Like I said, that sorta stuff doesn't really do it for me anymore anyway. Though, like I also said, you weren't _all_ bad.”

“So...what does do it for ya?” he asked. “I mean, what do ya want me to do?”

She blinked. “What are you talking about? I don't expect you to do anything for you. You're paying _me_ remember. If you're up for another round already...”

“No, no, I'm not...” Eddie blushed. “I'm not ready for...that, just yet, but I mean...why shouldn't I do somethin' for you? Ya did plenty for me.” He chuckled.

“And you did plenty for me. You paid me, remember?” She rolled her eyes. “Don't worry about it.”

“Nuh uh,” he said, and he didn't know why he was being so persistent. Maybe he felt like he owed her because it had felt so good, or maybe he felt like he owed her because she hadn't mentioned the fact that he'd called her 'Sally' by mistake just yet. “I wanna do _somethin'_ for ya. Tell me what it is ya need.”

“No thank you.”

For what felt like the millionth time that night, his anger flared up and he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. “Dammit! I'm tryin' to do somethin' nice for ya, you ungrateful bitch!”

He expected fear in her eyes, but instead, she looked him as if he were the child she kept saying he was, and that did more to calm him down than fear probably would have. He loosened his hold as she said, “You know, that's no way to treat a woman, right, kid?” And he remembered Sally with blood on her lips, and he let go of Margaret completely, overcome with guilt.

“I-I'm sorry, I just wanted too...forget it.”

She sighed, shaking her head. “It's okay, kid. Look, you wanna do something for me? Put your lips...here.” She rested a finger on one of her breasts, pulling it back when he hesitantly shifted positions, lowering his mouth on her. He kissed her nipple lightly and she moaned, and then he parted his lips, taking it into his mouth.

She tasted really good, but in a way he couldn't quite explain or describe, and he licked at her lightly. Margaret whimpered, squirming and slipping a hand between her legs, an entirely different woman than the one who had been in control before. He wondered how long it had been since a man had taken her pleasure into consideration as he rolled his tongue on her nipple and she cried out.

He wasn't sure if there was anything else he was supposed to do, but judging by how much she was enjoying this, he was doing a pretty good job. She was fingering herself vigorously, moaning over and over again, and then she tensed up and he heard her let out a choked cry that was somehow different from the others, before relaxing and panting laying her head back on his pillow.

He pulled back from her and said, “Was that good, baby?”

“Oh yeah,” she said, gazing over at him. “Yeah, that was really...” She smiled at him, a smile that was different from any of the others he had seen from her, and she gave a contented smile.

“Watcha lookin' at?”

“Just...” Her eyes widened and her smile faded. “Oh, fuck.”

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing, it's just...” She groaned. “Shit. You're...God, you are just _way_ too young for me.”

“Would ya give that shit a rest?” he asked. “For a kid, I made ya feel pretty damn good, remember?”

“That's not what I meant,” she mumbled, shaking her head. “It's not...fuck, fuck, fuck! I don't even know you, and you're so goddamn young, so why do I feel like...”

“Feel like what?” asked Eddie, started to get irritated. “What the hell are you goin' on about?”

“Why do I feel like I'm falling for you?” she asked him, a desperate look in her eyes.

“I...what?!” he sputtered. “Ya...ya mean like, fallin' in _love_? What the hell?!”

“Look, I don't know!” she said, her eyes only getting more desperate, more wild. “I just...you're the nicest guy I've met in a long time and that's the best I've felt in a long time, and...and you're real sweet.”

He didn't know where to start, what to say to her. There was so much wrong with everything she was saying, he didn't know where to begin. “Listen, lady, I ain't nice and I sure as hell ain't _sweet_! And I never even told you my _name_ , and you're sayin' ya fuckin' _love me_?”

“I know it sounds crazy but I've never felt this way before,” she cried. “Imagine it, we could be together. I don't even care if you screw around, and when you're old enough, you could marry me!”

“You're insane!”

“I love you!” she insisted. “You can't say you didn't feel it too!”

“Look.” He sighed, not sure how this had all progressed to this point, how he had gone from hiring a hooker to having her propose marriage to him. “I told ya, I don't want any lovey-dovey bullshit. No romance. I think you should get outta here.”

There was hurt in her eyes that he regretted putting there, but what else could he do? She was nobody to him, and he wasn't going to let himself love anyone new this soon, and he'd be damned if he ever fell in love with a hooker just because she had taken his virginity. Margaret had lost it, and that was that. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something else, and when he didn't, she sighed and got up, beginning to get dressed. He kept silent the entire time and started to get dressed himself, and then she started for the door.

“You know where to find me, you know,” she said. “If you want to...do this again sometime, I won't charge you or anything.” Still, Eddie said nothing to her.

“Please just consider what I said,” was the last thing she told him before she left, and he made no effort to chase her down. That had been one of the strangest encounters in his life, and that was saying something, considering the weird characters he had come across fighting crime.

He wondered what it took to make a woman so lonely that she would break down like that over him, a total stranger and a kid at that, but he figured he wasn't in much of a position to judge. After all, he had been desperate enough for Sally to take drastic measures, and what he had done was a hell of a lot worse than Margaret's unusual confession. Love, even imagined love, made people do stupid things; he knew that much by now.

Still, he wished she hadn't looked so damn hurt when he threw her out like that. He had wanted to enjoy his first time, not feel guilty about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I feel like I'd be the sort of hooker who'd think I was in love with the first client to care about my pleasure, I dunno. And young Eddie was a cutie, and I love writing about him trying to be tough when he's not. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, I just wanted to write about him losin' it, and then I wanted to make it really uncomfortable and awful for him. Cue the crazy hooker!


End file.
